


Springtime lovers

by Milich96



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Dont worry guys Iago is human in this fic, Fools in Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and if you decide to stay and read well... thank you so much, dont call the fbi on me this is consensual human on human porn, give me a break english is not my first language, the only bad part here is my grammar, they are in love but they won't admit it, ugh the fact this isn't even my worst ship is really telling, whatever read if you want if not just ... move along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milich96/pseuds/Milich96
Summary: The sultan’s palace was an immense building, visible even from miles away in the desert. It had been built to display the power and wealth the rulers had over the common people of Agrabah.It counted thousands of lounges, bathrooms and corridors. Grandiose windows and balconies decorated the walls. There were even two towers dedicated to the Imam’s work. Incredibly fabulous were also the gardens, that expanded for hectares. They were full of trees, fountains and animals coming from any part of the known world. All of this was possible thanks to the sultan’s late wife and her love for knowledge. When she was still alive she had financed many scientific, mathematics and astronomic researches. Under her wing the city knew its golden period. Back then, education and wisdom were at their peaks.If only the soul of that brilliant woman knew what was happening in one of her lovely gazebos at that moment, she would have died a second time....





	Springtime lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry for what you are about to read. I've tried to warn you the best I could. But hey, since you're here, why don't you take a look also on my tumblr? I swear I'm better at drawing that at writing.  
\- https://milich96.tumblr.com -

The sultan’s palace was an immense building, visible even from miles away in the desert. It had been built to display the power and wealth the rulers had over the common people of Agrabah.

It counted thousands of lounges, bathrooms and corridors. Grandiose windows and balconies decorated the walls. There were even two towers dedicated to the Imam’s work. Incredibly fabulous were also the gardens, that expanded for hectares. They were full of trees, fountains and animals coming from any part of the known world. All of this was possible thanks to the sultan’s late wife and her love for knowledge. When she was still alive she had financed many scientific, mathematics and astronomic researches. Under her wing the city knew its golden period. Back then, education and wisdom were at their peaks.

If only the soul of that brilliant woman knew what was happening in one of her lovely gazebos at that moment, she would have died a second time. In fact, in one of them, using the sweet roses as a screen, two bodies were close to join in a union neither pure nor morally proper.

“Shut it, you idiot, or they’ll find us” hissed the older of the two.

“Relax, no one – aah- no one will find us”, answered the other, with a hint of mischief in his voice “and after all it’s your fault! You’re too good, you’re making me come too soon”

“Don’t be so vulgar, it’s incredibly rude.” The youngest lowered his hand to hide it between the folds of the other’s dress, and to grab his hardened member.

“Mmmmm? Are you sure you don’t like it when I talk like this?”

“I said it was rude, not that it didn’t excite me” replied Jafar, with a grin that matched the red head’s one.

It wasn’t the first time for the two men to be this intimate, but usually they did it either in their rooms or far away from prying eyes. However, that warm day, passion had caught them during one of their typical walks. Everything had started from a lewd comment, a short but meaningful touch and a deep kiss shared under a tree’s shade. It was always the same between them: Iago started flirting, and it was Jafar who finished the work. It was a game the gran vizier loved and loathed at the same time. He was 46 years old, but Iago was capable of making him feel like a teenager. It felt like he was back when he was studying to become the sultan’s advisor, when he used to hide in old Agrabah’s alleys to kiss one of his last partners. Young him had broken many hearts, but he must had kept some of his old charm, if that shameful Turk took advantage of any of their private moments to lay his hands on him. Not that he wasn’t any better: he HATED to admit it, but Iago had a way to make him feel .. special. With him he had found to have tendencies he didn’t know he had, and he had overcome taboos that the common people wouldn’t have accepted. However, in that moment, nothing mattered. The most important thing was to reach the orgasm as soon as possible, to not being found out.

Sadly, his partner did not share his opinion. Iago wanted to enjoy these intimate moments in the open. I liked to feel the warm sun on his shoulders, the delicious mix of roses and jasmines, and Jafar’s lips were so sweet he felt like he could be losing his mind. As a teenager, when he was complaining that nobody liked him, she used to tell him his destiny must have been somewhere else. Now, he wasn’t sure if his destiny was a man 15 years older than him, cruel at times and with too huge ambitions, but he must have been fucking close. Never before has he felt so free and loved. Okay, maybe they fought a lot, but it was because they both were stubborn and prideful. Jafar.. Jafar had saved him from certain death years ago. Everything he now had, he had them thanks to him. Yeah, sometimes the taller mistook him for his personal slave, but if what he was receiving now was his pay well…. It wasn’t ALL that bad.

“Boss, all this mushy mush is fine, but how about we take this further, eh?”

“Do you seriously want to di it here, Iago? In the garden?” the possibility of going all the way didn’t even cross his mind. Where was that crazy man leading him on?

“Why not? It’ll be fun. Com’on, it’s late in the morning: all men are probably at lunch and the guards have no business to come to this part of the garden. Nobody will find us.” Jafar should have known just by the strange glint in the others’ eyes than that wasn’t a good idea. But Iago’s hands were so warm and soft, and frankly speaking, all blood had already gone from the brain to the groin. He didn’t stop to ask any further question, but removed the oil bottle from his belt – it could be useful in any occasion, even to just light the laps – and smeared it on his fingers. Meanwhile, Iago had removed his pants and leaned on with his elbows the gazebo’s rail, with his back turned towards the gran vizier.

“Relax” said the brunette, pushing a finger inside the other.

“It’s not the first time we’re doing it boss! Ya can move faster.” He didn’t have time for these long foreplays. He wanted his master in that moment.

“Patience Iago. I don’t want to risk seeing you limp for days”

“Really? Wouldn’t you be proud to see me like that thanks to your huge di- iiiih!” Jafar added two more fingers in a single movement, twisting them a little, in order to find that special gland.

“I already told you to not be rude” remarked with a twisted smile on his lips.

He kept on preparing him for a few more minutes, or at least until Iago’s whimpers didn’t become too hot and heavy. He could have kept on going, but he didn’t feel like finishing in his pants. He opened them with a hand, while the other emptied the oil bottle. He coated his member with it and penetrated his partner with a single move.

Iago was incredibly loud both in the everyday and in the private life. He screamed, he moaned, he dirty talked. Many would have found him annoying, but Jafar enjoyed it immensely. Seeing his partner reduced to a mass of screams, tears, and caught so much in the act to be incapable to say anything else than yes, was a marvellous feeling. 

But the real fun begun only upon finding the prostrate, and the vizier had become a master in doing so. With a well-aimed thrust, he made the red head stopped saying whatever dumb thing that was about to leave his mouth. Only a low and wet moan left his lips. _“Jackpot, there it is”._

The older felt the other muscles tightened and spasmed, meaning he must have been close. Two more pumps and-

“I’m telling you; I saw that damn flamingo coming this way” an outsider voice stopped the couple their tracks.

“It can’t be that far. Didn’t you say it had a broken wing?”

“Yeah, I did”

_"All men are at lunch my ass!_ "The vizier immediately bent down, taking Iago with him, who let out a little scream.

“Uh? Did you hear something?” asked one of the two servants. Their voices weren’t too loud. They were probably distant from the gazebo.

“You’re imagining it. There’s nothing here. Come on, let’s look around the great fountains over there.”

As soon as they heard the two go away, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

“No one would find us, eh?” hissed the brunette.

“And no one did. Nice reflexes for an old man.” He really didn’t get it, did he?

“Let’s see if this old man is able to make you scream like before we were interrupted.”

The new position wasn’t very comfortable, but it was definitely more exciting and arousing. He was able to hit that “magic spot” again and again, making the other completely lose any sense of dignity.

Iago reached his orgasm first, shivering and collapsing with his forehead on the floor. Jafar followed him soon after, ending on his partner’s back and proceeding to clean it with a tissue, so not to hear the other’s complains.

He stood up, trying to recompose himself as best as he could. The Turk waited a few more seconds, before getting up as well.

“We should do this more often,” the suggestion was received with a confused look “sex in the open, I mean. It’s enticing!” added with a lewd wink.

“Nonsense. Our private rooms are more than enough for out intimate moments.”

“Uff, booooring”

“I believe you have no right to call me that after what has just happened.” He remarked, with a hint of a smile. He then scratched the other behind the ear. He knew how much Iago loved to cuddle in the afterglow. He reminded him of a cute parrot, so close to his owner. It warmed his heart with love. He would have never admitted it though. He already had let the other know he cared for him, confessing his feelings was really too much.

“Let’s go, my friend. Lunch awaits us.” Having said that, he started moving toward the palace.

The Turk stayed in the gazebo’s shadows a little longer, before following his master. Maybe he would have been able to persuade him to do it again, if he played his cards well. Before leaving, he felt like Jafar was about to tell him something more, something important. It probably was nothing. Certainly not a confession, even if that was what he craved more than anything from the vizier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to any review, whether positive or negative tbh. Just, go easy on the insults if you can, okay?


End file.
